Computer devices and networks may become subject to events that disrupt the functionality of the devices or networks or that exhaust the resources of the devices or networks. One example of such an event is a distributed denial of service (DDOS) attack. In a DDOS attack, multiple computer systems may flood a target system, such as a server device, with requests or commands that attempt to exhaust the resources of the target system in order to make the resources unavailable to legitimate users. For example, a DDOS attack may consume computational resources, such as bandwidth, memory space, or processor time. A DDOS attack may be quite damaging to both the target system and the users of the target system.